My Perfect Crush
by Salvi
Summary: A little something for Zemyx Day 6/9. After crushing secretely on a mysterious young man for two years, Demyx is suddenly thrown right into the music. Lemon and Loooove. 3


**Hey, people!**  
><strong>I'm back with another One Shot :) (though it has a slight possibility of becoming something bigger)<strong>

**This time it's a Zexion x Demyx story **  
><strong>*le Gasp!* I'm writing a Zemyx before an Akuroku? <strong>

**I really tried to get it on on the real Zemyx Day, but, oh well...**

**Once again please, be considerate, English is not my native language!**  
><strong>Also, I just kinda threw this out of my head, so it may seem a bit deconstructed (or sucky). <strong>  
><strong>If you spot a mistake, please tell me! :) <strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Heart fluttering, a slight blush on his cheeks, he did his best to stay completely silent as he kept on watching between to shelves. In fact, perhaps 'spying' would be a better term to describe his current activity. People passed by him, casting him weird glances, but he couldn't care less. He was completely hypnotized, physically unable to detach his eyes from the far away point he'd been looking for the past hour. Across the library, his current subject of interest sat, completely still except his eyes that swept the pages of the enormous book placed on the table in front of him. Aqua eyes lovingly detailed the light reflecting on pale smooth skin, the feathery grey hair falling on one side of the delicate face, the front part moving softly with each exhale. Thin eyebrows lightly frowned in concentration above small rectangle glasses.<p>

Shakily, the lovestruck stalker pushed a few strands of blond hair away from his eyes, before fixing them back on the small reading man. It didn't matter to him that he spent ("lost", as Axel said) three hours every Saturday afternoon staring at the same guy without ever being able to gather enough courage to go up and talk to him. It didn't matter that said redhead grumbled for hours to the detailed report Demyx dutifully gave him when he came back to his room. All that matter was the angel sitting at the back of the room. The one that made his entire body prickle, the one that…

"Oh, sorry, Demyx." Said Xaldin, crouching to pick up the pile of heavy books he had droped quite loudly on the ground after bumping into the blonde.

Demyx himself laid flat on the floor, shaking his head to clear it after the heavy impact. Patting him hard on the shoulder, Xaldin got up and went on his way, leaving Demyx on the open in the middle of the library. Finally stopping seeing double, a sentiment of horror descended on the blonde. He was no longer safe behind the bookshelves. Close to hyperventilating, he snapped his head towards the familiar spot at the back of the library, only to gasp dramatically.

Head lifted from his hand, eyebrows lifted in surprise, the angel was looking straight at him, his visible dark blue eye fixed on him, piercing his very soul to the core. Mouth hanging open, Demyx could only think _'This is the most beautiful eye I have ever seen'_. But he was not at the end of his surprises, as the grey haired boy slowly placed a bookmark between the pages of his book, closing it carefully, before striding calmly to the blond that, still sprawled on the floor with his mouth and eyes wide open, followed his every step. Once in front of the blond, the small man held out his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh.. B-huuh.. Err.." Demyx stuttered dumbly

And then it happened. The most beautiful sound made it's way to the blond's ears. Like crystal bells chiming in the wind. A soft laugh. He made HIM laugh! _'This can't be happening.. I must have died from the collision with Xaldin.. I must say that's not surprising.. Oh sweet Les Paul, I can already read my epitaph. "He lived, he stalked, he got rammed by a giant." God, Axel will be laughing his ass off for the rest of his life!'_. Through his rambling, he didn't notice the small beauty crouching beside him, his face less than a meter from his. He took off his glasses, exposing both his eyes. '_If I wasn't dead before, now I am.. Oh God, I still haven't answered his question!'_

"Hum, yeah… Yeah, I'm okay, thanks…"

The boy smiled, and held out his hand again. This time, Demyx timidly took it, and the boy pulled him back on his feet with surprising force. Once his balance regained, the blond rapidly let go of the other's hand.

"You're Demyx, right? I'm Zexion."

"N..Nice to m-meet you… Z-Zexion."

" To you to, Demyx. Well, I'll see you around."

Zexion nodded to him, and turned towards the exit of the library. He only made a couple of steps before a squeaky voice stopped him.

"W-Wait!"

"Yes, Demyx?"

Zexion watched as Demyx danced from one foot to the other nervously, eyes fixed on the floor, before darting to his face as he blurted out.

" Do you wanna go out one time, w-with me I mean?"

Deep blue eyes widen slightly, before Zexion's face relaxed once more, a small smirk creeping on it.

"Alright, Demyx. Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow at 7 pm. See you then."

And with that, Zexion left, leaving Demyx standing in the middle of the library, looking like a fish out of the water.

Twenty minutes later, Axel was startled awake by his room door banging closed. As his eyes focused, the redhead saw his airheaded best friend leaning heavily on the door, hands pressed against his heart with a perfect school-girl-in-love expression plastered on his face. Slowly, Demyx slid down the door.

Then the squealing began.

* * *

><p>"Oh, for the love of GOD, would you PLEASE STOP WIGGLING!"<p>

"Sorry! I'm trying, Axel, I'm just so nervous!"

"I know, stupid, just let me finish your tie knot, and you're done."

With an extreme display of effort, Demyx staying mostly still while Axel adjusted the silk white tie around his neck. That being done, the redhead tapped his chest a couple times for encouragement.

"All done, Casanova."

"Oh dear Steve Vai. What time is it?"

"6:40"

"Oh God, oh God..! Can you believe it? I'm going on a DATE. A date with ZEXION! THE ZEXION I've been fantasizing on for two years! Oh God, what am I going to say to him? What if he find me stupid?"

"Calm down, yo. You'll sweep him off his pretty little feet" said Axel, sitting on his bed and lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you so much for your help Axel.. And for the restaurant's suggestion, too!" Demyx said excitedly, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

" No prob. I went there for my one-year anniversary with Roxas and.. Well, you remember how my night ended.." the redhead smirked.

" Indeed. You kept me awake all night. Man, Rox is LOUD."

Axel laughed, before getting up from his bed to stand behind Demyx to look him over a last time. Clean white pants, light blue shirt and white tie, and locked eyes with him through the mirror. He patted his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. You look awesome."

"Really? You mean it?" Demyx said, voice a bit higher than usual

"I'd tap it. But I'm a committed man, now. You lost your chance, tiger!"

"Harr, harr, Axel. Oh crap! I really have to go now! Wish me luck!" the blond yelled, dashing out the door, and leaving a cackling redhead to call after him.

"I want every sticky detail!"

* * *

><p>Twitching anxiously, Demyx looked for the hundred time the hall clock. 6:58<em>. 'Maybe he's not gonna come… After all, my head was really woozy after being hit dead on by Xal'. I may have imagined everything. Or he changed his mind. Realised I was way too ugly a-and stupid. Or maybe he…'<em>

"Demyx?"

Startled out of his rambling –again-, Demyx spun around and his breath caught in his throat. Wearing a partly open black shirt a tight dark jeans, Zexion looked like a dark vision from heaven. Or better, an Incubus coming straight from Hell just for him. Demyx could envision himself getting en explosive nosebleed, just like in animes. He mentally shook his head to clear it and grinned at the grey haired Adonis.

"Hi, Zexion! Are you reading for our big date?"

"You bet. Show me what you got." Answered Zexion with a mirthful grin.

Demyx couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that double meaning sentence caused. He felt his legs shaking a bit before he answered.

"Huh, y-yeah, this way! If you will, sir?" Demyx presented his arm gallantly, and Zexion, laughing, happily locked his own arm with it.

" .. and then he said 'I know, that's why I brought this screwdriver!'"

Zexion choked on his wine before laughing loudly.

" Hahaha! Oh dear, this Axel sounds like quite the number. I'm going to have to meet him, I'm afraid"

Demyx smiled softly.

"Yeah, you are."

They looked in each other eyes for a minute, before Demyx looked down at the table, a blush creeping on his face.

"I'm really spending a wonderful night… I've been dreaming of this night for a long time. I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything, but I've had a major crush on you for the past two years or so…"

"I know" interrupted Zexion. "You're not very subtle at spying, you know, Demyx."

Demyx's blushed darkened considerably, and a look of horror crossed his face.

"You knew? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! I'm so sorry, Zexion, you must think I'm a total creep! I'm gonna leave…" he said, starting to get up. Zexion stopped him by putting his hand over the blond's.

" No, no Demyx. Don't be embarrassed. I'm really flattered and… well, to be perfectly honest, I was waiting for you to make a move. Technically, you didn't, but it was good enough."

Demyx was speechless. Did he… Was this really happening? He felt so happy he could faint. Lightheaded, he watched Zexion sensually eating his chocolate mousse, velvety eyes locked with his. Once the plate was clean, Demyx realised he was staring with his mouth hanging wide open. He closed his jaws as Zexion snorted.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaand this is my room." Saiad the blond as they stop in front of his door<p>

"So. This was really fun, Demyx."

"Yeah, it was… I'd love to do that again, sometime."

"Hm hm." Hummed Zexion, slightly biting his lip and moving closer.

Demyx stilled and his eyes widened. _'What's he doing? Wait. He's not…'_. Once again, Zexion put an end to Demyx's mental rambling. Only this time, it was by pressing his lips against the blondes. Someone watching would probably have seen a young man with dark grey hair standing on his tippy-toes, kissing what looked like a giant, shaking tomato. Demyx' mind was reeling, filed by the soft silky texture of Zexion's lips, the warmth of his body as he pressed himself closer. Feeling a tongue slipping on his bottom lip, Demyx opened his mouth, only to get it invaded by the greyhead's hot tongue. The blonde shuddered heavily, a moan escaping his thorat before he could stop it. After what seemed like eternity in Heaven, Zexion detached his mouth slowly, getting down on his heels before lifting his head again to look Demyx in the eyes longingly. The blonde gathered the few cells left in his brains.

"So… Huh… Do.. Do you want t-t-to, huh.. come inside?"

Zexion's face split in a huge grin.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And with that, Zexion lunged at Demyx, lips collided hundrily and hands grabed and groped everywhere. Moving backwards, Demyx reached blindly behind and grabed the doorknob and opened the door. With Zexion pressed that close on him and pushing him back, the opening of the door sent them stumbling inside the room, and the door was quickly closed as they crashed against it. Pinned against the wood, Demyx' mind just couldn't process what was happening. Was this, this very moment, real? He couldn't stop his body shuddering madly under Zexion's agile fingers loosening his tie and pulling it over his head, then diving under his shirt to caress his torso.

"Aah, Zex… Zexion…"

Said male hummed softly in response, his mouth now nipping, kissing and licking a hot path from his lips down his neck while his hands went up his collar and began unbuttoning the blue shirt. As the buttons popped open, Zexion's mouth devoured the newly exposed smooth skin, making Demyx moan almost continuously, making the smaller man snicker under his breath.

Mustering all his force, Demyx managed to get his brain working again.

"Zex.. You.. You have no idea… how much I…"

" Shhh.. I know… Let me show you how much I want it too." Whispered Zexion hotly against his chest.

His hands slid the blue shirt down the blondes shoulder, fingertips caressing them, before slipping down to his pants. At that moment, Demyx seemed to snap back in the action and began to unbutton Zexion's shirt too, his lips brushing delicately under the shorter's ear, making him shiver. Feeling bolder, Demyx grazed the white soft skin revealed under the black fabric. Now both shirtless, they began to move back to the bed, unzipping each other's pants and pushing them past their hips. Demyx tripped over his in his haste to take them off and pushed Zexion on the bed before ripping his pants off too. He took a few moments to watch his perfect angel's chest moving in staccatos with his excited breathing. His creamy skin, perfectly unblemished, only made him want to taste every single party of his body. Demyx felt his control holding by a thread.

What finally made him snap, however, was his lover-to-be's eyes. A smoldering gaze filled him nothing but passion, need and want. Demyx practically threw himself on the bed, literally climbing up Zexion's body before lowering his lips on his. He felt the other place his hands on his shoulder and before he could register anything, his world spined upside down and the next second, he was watching Zexion's face from under. Before he could protest, Zexion lowered his entire body on his, and any word he could have wanted to say drowned in the intense feeling that submerged him. The warmth, the softness, and most of all, their very engorged members pushing against one another made him squirm and pant wildly. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ahnn, Zexion! Please, Zex, touch me…"

He felt the smaller's lips kiss his ear before a hoarse murmur, dripping with desire, answered " My pleasure…" and a hand delved in his boxer briefs. Demyx' back arched sharply and a loud moan erupted from his mouth. Before long, Zexion slid both the blonde and his own boxers own, and for the first time, rubbed their bare erections together. The electrifying sensation that resulted from it blanked Demyx' mind completely, his body taking over instinctively, making his hips roll hard against Zexion's own movements. The blonde's arms wrapped against his lover's back, clawing at the skin while the latest showered his face with passionate kisses, their moans and gasps mixing and filling the room.

As the atmosphere became hotter and hotter, Zexion snaked his hand between their bodies and gripped both their length in his fist, pumping slowly at first, than accelerating steadily. Demyx couldn't stop himself from trashing, his entire body and mind overridden by pleasure, uttering a constant string of screams and what sounded like his lover's name scratching his throat raw.

Soon enough, Zexion's movements became frenetic, losing its rhythm, and he began to thrust his hips in his own fist, increasing the friction for himself and Demyx, making him mad with pleasure. Then, Zexion moaned loudly a couple time and stopped his hand, and thrusted his hips shallowly in rapid succession. A few seconds later, Demyx felt the topping man's member spasm between their bodies, a warm wet substance splashing on his stomach. His last once of self-control snapped and he screamed shortly before the sound strangled itself in his throat, feeling himself release harder than he never had in his life before. He grunted harshly as Zexion pumped his hips a few last time for them to ride their orgasms completely before he rolled off the blonde, manoeuvring him so they laid down face to face, on their side, and snuggled his face in the taller's chest.

Once he found his voice again, he muttered weakily.

" I'd love to do THAT again, sometime."

"Hm hm." Hummed Zexion, kissing his collarbone softly, reaching beside to bed and dragged the comforter on their bodies.

That's when the knocks came against the other side of his wall.

"Woohoo! Go Dem! I knew you'd score!"

"Yeah, and you say I'M loud? By the way, nice to meet you, Zexion, is it?"

Demyx was going to kill them in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ZeMyx Day, everyone! :) 3<strong>


End file.
